Sakura's Pet
by eftee
Summary: Syaoran. A collar. 'nuff said. Oneshot.


Just... Syaoran-sexiness. A one-shot of it.

- - -

**Sakura's Pet  
**_written by firetemptress _

- - -

He fiddled with the black band around his neck. It was a plain black collar that hugged his throat with metal studs implanted all around. A silver circular pendant hung from it with his name engraved on it.

_Syaoran._

He raised a hand and extended out one of his clawed fingers as he flicked the pendant with a blank and disinterested look on his face. Bored, amber eyes stared at nothing in particular as the pair of eyes belonged to a chiseled, handsome young face with golden tanned skin and lips pursed into a faint, thin line. The pupils in the pools of amber and gold did not look like a normal human's pupils, but more animalistic and slightly narrowed. And when he opened his mouth to yawn, his canines did not look blunt, but sharp and long, and some of his other teeth were jagged and like animalistic fangs as well. His tousled, chestnut hair was messy and his bangs fell over his eyes, casting slight shadows to dance across his golden skin as he shifted and moved on to all fours. He stretched his arms out and arched his back . Everything about his actions resembled that of an animal.

Curious emerald eyes watched this elegant figure, taking everything in about his lithe and smooth movements, and how his muscles shifted beneath tanned skin whenever he moved and stretched. He looked like a man, but she could not _call _him a man, not when everything about him screamed _wolf. _He was basking beneath a sunny area in the building where an open window was and the sun was glaring through, creating a warm patch of light on the carpet floor. He was naked and laying now with his hands tucked beneath his chin. He lifted his head and craned his neck down and she watched as he licked the back of his palm and started grooming himself, eyes closed. It was almost hard to believe that this full-grown, adult male could act like such an animal... but even if he acted like an animal, he was elegant about it; still sophisticated; still stoic and silent. Whenever she would move or make the slightest sound, his eyes would open and glance at her, as if to make sure she was still there, so she would stop moving and not go anywhere. He had very good hearing and sense of smell and eyesight, as good as any wolf's senses would be.

She tucked a strand of auburn hair behind her ear, earning a glance from the amber-eyed wolf when she moved. She merely smiled at him and he blinked blankly at her before going back to grooming himself. Sakura Kinomoto would have laughed in a person's face if they told her she would one day have a naked man laying in her living room (with a collar on to boot). He was not very muscular, but a lean muscular with a well chiseled abdomen and a firm body. Syaoran did not seem to care that he was pretty much exposing himself nude to her. He was an animal, after all, or partially. Sakura did not know what he was. Man or wolf? She knew he could act like a man... but then again...

She watched him push himself up on to all fours before he crawled lazily over to her, his shoulder blades shifting beneath his skin as his amber eyes glinted at her beneath his dark bangs. She was sitting on her couch, so Syaoran had to crawl up it and on to her lap. His face was right in front of hers as he started sniffing her, as if making sure she was Sakura. She giggled when he started sniffing her hair and neck loudly. Syaoran glanced at her with a raised eyebrow, confused as to why she was giggling, but he stopped when he was confirmed this was indeed Sakura. He held her head between his hands as he licked her cheek. Her giggling subsided as he languidly dragged his tongue around her face before licking her up the length of her neck and beneath her chin.

Sometimes Sakura did not know what to think. Syaoran was her pet, but sometimes it felt more like she was _his _pet. So who was the real owner in this situation? She knew Syaoran basically considered her his mate, which she did not mind, but at first when she took him in, it washer who was the 'pet owner.' But after a while, his need to assure himself of his dominance took over, and she became his... _mate. _She did not mind. She still considered him her gorgeous, amber-eyed pet wolf, especially when...

Sakura smiled as she raised a hand and raked her fingers through his tousled hair, smoothing it back as she pet him affectionately. His eyes closed at her gesture and his head tilted against her hand when it stroked to the side. He laid down so he was stretched across her lap and couch, enjoying the feel of her hand running from his head and down his back. If he was a cat he would have purred, but he was not a cat, but a wolf. Low growls hummed in his chest and vibrated in his throat. It was a low sound, but a pleasurable one all the same. Sakura's smile softened into a more tender one as she leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of her wolf's head. Even if he acted like an animal, deep at heart he was nothing more than a pup looking for affection, just that it was all overclouded by his placid and hard exterior.

Syaoran lifted his head up as he licked her beneath her chin again in an appreciative manner. He did consider her his mate and lover, and she was his. She was his to claim whenever he wanted. His to mate with; his to keep. She and this home were his territory and anyone who dared trespass on his territory would suffer the consequences. Just thinking of someone trying to take her from him made him angry...

But her petting was driving away any anger and contempt and replacing it with content and peace.

When she petted him he could not think properly.

All he could think of was bliss, content, peace and sleep.

Later he would brood over the prospect of another male taking her from him before he would mark around Sakura's house, thus marking his territory, and maybe he would chase away guys (if any tried approaching her today).

And of course he would only chase them away with clothes on... He nor Sakura would want any unwanted attention drawn to him. Lord knows it's not a normal thing to see a naked man running in the city.

...But at the moment: petting.

Syaoran wrapped his arms around her waist, his head tucked on her lap and his eyes drooping closed. She smiled as she watched her amber-eyed wolf fall asleep.

--Fin...?

Hehe. I might turn this into a fic... just that this would be a preview into it. I MIGHT though... Gawd knows I have enough fics to work on... so don't count on it! But it's a possibility!

_--FT_

Don't forget to review!


End file.
